


A Different Kind of Hunger

by Impala_Chick



Series: Lose Your Mind and Come to Your Senses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Tony's fancy car provides Steve the perfect opportunity to execute his plan: the one that involves taking Tony's cock down his throat.Takes place right at the end of Age of Ultron.





	A Different Kind of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five parts in the "Lose your mind and come to your senses" series, all focused on Steve's senses in relation to a certain Avenger. The name of the series is a quote from Frederick Salomon Perls. After an Age of Ultron rewatch, I got the idea to put together a series exploring Steve and Tony's relationship before everything got more complicated. First part is about taste.

“You alright?” Tony asked, trying to mask his concern.

“I’m home.” Steve hadn’t given Tony’s question a second thought before he’d answered. Steve had a place he belonged, a place he was needed. Whether or not Tony was going to be there to help bring up the new recruits, at least Steve had a purpose. But he didn’t miss the look Tony shot him before he slid into his orange sports car. It was like Tony was wistful, maybe a little ruthful too, like he thought he knew that Steve was bluffing. Looks like that gave Steve a _hunger_. Tony always assumed Steve was searching for a nuclear family or a secret farmhouse or “stability”, but Steve had already told Tony before that he wasn’t searching for acceptance or belonging. He had a different kind of hunger. The kind that made him insatiably curious about Tony Stark. 

Before the driver’s side door could click shut, Steve crossed in front of the car and opened the passenger’s side door.

“Uh, you need a lift somewhere?” Tony looked up at Steve and took off his sunglasses as Steve bent down to look into the car. A smile played at Tony’s lips, but his brow was furrowed in confusion.

“Maybe.” Steve let the word fall out of his mouth like it was heavy, and he pointedly looked at Tony, waiting for an invitation. 

To his credit, Tony did hesitate. But only for a second. “Get in, then.”

Steve slid into the black leather seat and shut the door.

Tony tossed his sunglasses up on the dash in order to gesture at all of the various instruments and buttons. “Check out the interior of this thing, Cap. Literally everything is custom. A little more complicated than your motorcycle, huh?”

“Can you black out the windows?” Steve asked, his voice pitched low. He wondered how long it would take Tony to stop pretending that he didn’t know exactly why Steve was in his car.

“Of course. Talk about elementary technology. Blacked out windows are a must for any reputable billionaire.” Tony rambled as he pushed a small button near the gear shift. An opaque black film seemed to mist over the windshield, and the interior of the car darkened.

“Not to worry about that, Cap. I’ve got just about any color mood light you could want in here. What do you think? Maybe a little red, white, and blue? That seems more your style.” Tony played with a couple of toggles on the left side of the steering wheel, and the running lights in the car turned a soft blue. The various dials on the dash turned red, and soft white lights glowed from the roof. 

“You put these in for me?” Steve asked, bemused despite the fact that Tony was attempting to sidetrack him.

Tony shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

“Listen, Tony-” Steve attempted to steer the conversation in a more satisfying direction, but Tony was not having it.

“Let me just stop you right there, Cap. You’re going to beg me to stay, and I’ll have to gently turn you down, and then we will both be embarrassed. I appreciate the sentiment, but I made my decision.”

Steve sighed. He was just going to have to put it all out there if he wanted to get this show on the road.

“Actually, I was going to ask if I could suck your dick.”

Tony’s lips curved upwards into a downright devious smile, and Steve was momentarily distracted.

“Interesting tactic, soldier. I wonder if that will win me over.” Tony let his knees fall apart, an invitation if Steve ever saw one. Steve reached over the center console and pulled Tony’s T-shirt out of his pants. Then, Steve twisted his body so that he could use both hands to unzip Tony’s gray slacks and expose the outline of Tony’s cock. Tony was only half hard, but Steve would change that.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Steve said as he reached over and pulled Tony’s boxers down enough to expose his cock.

“Oh, I like it when you're sassy.”

“Fuck you,” Steve said without malice. Steve gripped Tony’s head and tugged it, enjoying the way Tony gasped at the friction.

“Language,” Tony hissed. 

Steve would have rolled his eyes, except he was too busy putting Tony’s dick in his mouth.

He sucked Tony’s shaft between his lips, and then bobbed up to rub his tongue along the bottom of Tony’s head. As he licked, he could feel Tony’s cock grow harder in his mouth. 

“And right in front of the complex, too. This must have been some fantasy of yours. I didn’t know you were into that,” Tony said a little breathlessly. Steve started to suck more quickly, his lips gripping Tony’s cock as he moved his mouth up and down. Tony pushed his fingers through Steve’s hair, but he wasn’t applying much force. The touch grounded Steve, made him feel like Tony was present in this moment with him even if he was rambling. Tony was fully erect now and his cock started to leak. Steve tongued at the slit, tasted Tony’s tacky, salty pre-cum, and Tony groaned.

Steve pulled off to look up at Tony. Tony’s mouth went slack as he stared down at his own cock, now in Steve’s hand, wet from Steve’s spit. Steve used his thumb to rub circles against the back of Tony’s head and Tony groaned. Tony sank down further into his seat and pushed his legs apart wider.

“You fuckin’ like that we are out here too, don’t you Tony?” Steve coaxed. The sight of Tony nearly breathless, spread out, still dressed with his hard leaking cock hanging out of his pants, was exactly the type of thing that Steve was into. Whether or not they were outside the complex.

“You have a dirty mouth when you’re horny,” Tony drawled, his eyes sparkling. 

“You already knew that,” Steve grunted. He always enjoyed their back and forth a little more than he should, but god damn. He just wanted to make Tony fall apart. 

He leaned down again and sucked Tony’s cock between his lips. He used his hand to move Tony’s cock around in his mouth, so that his tongue circled Tony’s head. He rubbed the flat of his tongue against the side of Tony’s cock, and then took a deep breath. Tony’s thighs trembled in anticipation.

“Yeah, Cap. I wanna see you take all of it.”

Steve enjoyed the feel of his lips stretching to fit Tony’s cock, and relished how his throat felt full as he took Tony as far as he could. Steve stuck out his tongue underneath Tony’s cock, but couldn’t quite reach his balls. He rubbed his tongue against Tony’s shaft instead and Tony’s cock twitched against Steve’s throat. Tony moaned breathlessly, his body heaving with shallow breaths. Steve gagged on Tony’s cock as he tried to swallow him deeper and draw out more of the obscene sounds Tony had been making. Tony reached down to grip Steve’s hair again, but this time the grip wasn’t gentle. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned. Steve tried to take Tony deeper down his throat, and as he moved forward his cock hit the center console of the car. Steve was nearly surprised he was hard, not because he wasn’t extremely aroused, but because he was so focused on the task at hand. He ground his hips down just enough so that he could feel his cock rub against the edge of the console as he bobbed on Tony’s cock, and relished the friction. 

Steve pushed himself farther down, and gagged on Tony’s cock on purpose. Spit dripped down his chin and onto Tony’s boxers. He could Tell Tony was close by the way Tony gripped Steve’s hair, and by the way his body tensed up, poised for the inevitable conclusion to Steve’s work. 

Steve circled his fingers around the base of Tony’s cock, and twisted along the shaft as he licked the back of Tony’s head. He pushed the flat of his tongue against Tony’s cock as he pulled off so that just the head was in his mouth, and inhaled the powerful smells of sweat and arousal. Steve felt as if he could get high off the smells alone.

Tony gently bucked his hips up and thrust his cock into Steve’s mouth, helping himself along. Steve used his left hand to grip Tony’s right hip and steady him. He wanted to do this himself. He wanted to be the one to get Tony off.

As he sucked Tony back into his mouth, he put his right hand back around the base of Tony’s cock. Tony shuddered as Steve used his tongue to lave at the head of Tony’s cock in time with the twists of his hand. On each twist upwards, Steve’s hand would hit his lips, and Steve could feel his own spit dripping down his arm. Tony was gasping and moaning, and Steve held his breath to suck Tony deeper. He abandoned his fervent laving strategy in favor of a more pointed approach, because surely Tony’s head was sensitive. He brushed his tongue against Tony’s head as he twisted his hand faster, up and down Tony’s cock.

Tony went silent, and all Steve could hear were the wet sounds his mouth was making, and Tony’s ragged breathing. Steve knew then that he had accomplished his mission.

Tony’s body shuddered as he came down Steve’s throat, and Steve choked at the onslaught. He swallowed most of it, and kept jerking Tony’s cock as the rest of the cum dripped down Steve’s chin. 

“My god, Steve.” Tony slumped against the seat, boneless, as Steve let Tony’s cock fall out of his mouth. Steve looked up at Tony to revel in his handiwork. Tony’s face was flushed, and his lips were parted as Tony breathed through his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, and Steve tracked the movement. Tony grinned and the crow’s feet at the corners of Tony’s eyes became more pronounced. Steve sighed, content.

“Nothing else to say, Stark?” Steve teased, as he attempted to pull Tony’s damp boxers over his cock. Tony hissed when the fabric caught on his head. He grabbed Steve’s wrist, stilling his hand.

“You don’t want to - ?” Tony gestured at Steve’s cock, obviously hard and straining against his uniform. 

“I have a meeting,” Steve said, smiling. Tony laughed, and Steve finished putting Tony back together, but more gently this time. 

“Of course you do,” Tony said, still amused. Steve really did have an Avengers meeting. And more plans to devise and people to teach and battle strategy to improve. 

“So, raincheck?” Tony asked. Steve sat back in the leather passenger’s seat and adjusted his dick to conceal his erection. 

Throughout Steve’s busy day, he was going to be able to feel Tony’s weight in his mouth, he was going to be able to remember exactly the way Tony smelled, and he was going to be able to replay Tony’s words in his head. Steve had enough to sustain himself while Tony was gone this time. He had planned it that way. 

“Sure,” Steve answered. He pulled the door handle, already trying to refocus himself on the tasks that waited for him. Tony reached over to touch Steve’s left arm before he could get up.

“It’ll be sooner rather than later.” Tony’s face was earnest, sincere. Steve couldn’t help but nod, even though he was trying to keep himself from getting his hopes up.

“Okay, Tony. I’ll hold you to it.” Steve gazed at Tony, who moved closer, like he wanted to press his lips against Steve’s. But he didn’t. Tony took Steve’s hand and squeezed it instead. Steve squeezed back, and then he was up and out of the car.

Now was not the time to dwell. He had work to do.


End file.
